Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs in: Dimensional Collusion!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU. Jaden ends up in Charterville. And now he must help the beetleborgs defeat the Magnavore's. Can our heroes prevail? Slight pairing JadenxAlexis!


Hey there all you fans out there. Alex Desoto in the hizz-ouse. I am here with a new fanfiction Crossover for you. I call it; Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs in: Dimensional Collusion. It is my very first Crossover between Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs and Shounen Jump's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. In this story, Jaden Yuki is brought from an inter-dimensional portal to the 3-D world. Meanwhile, Vexor and the Magnavores are planning to take over the 3-D reality. So, Drew Roland and Jo have to stop them. Also, there is a slight pairing between Jaden and Alexis. I like that pairing very much. So read on and find out what twists and turns will happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bad BeetleBorgs. All rights go to Saban brands. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. So, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Portal/Pilot!

Flabber(Narrating): Next on Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs.

Vexor: With this new device, there is no way the BeetleBorgs will be able to stop us. Hahahahahaha!

Typhus: Well said, boss man.

Flabber(narrating): The Magnavores have opened a portal to another world. And I don't know where it leads.

Jaden Yuki: Whoa. Where am I?

Flabber(narrating): So, the kids meet a new friend.

Drew McCormick: Who are you?

Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki.

Flabber: Can Jaden help our heroes stop this plot? Find out on Saban's Big Bad BeetleBorgs, next!

* * *

_Three, typical, average kids._

_Inside a haunted mansion._

_Just by chance, freed a ghost, who made them BeetleBorgs._

Frankenbeans: Beetleborgs.

_Biiiiggg. Baaaddd. BeetleBorgs.x2!_

_Hey, look now, their superheroes._

_Armed with superpowers._

Mums: Cool.

_Taken from a comic strip, and now their BeetleBorgs._

Fangula: BeetleBorgs.

_Biiiiiiiggg. Baaaddd. BeetleBorgs.x2!_

* * *

We find ourselves in the town of Charterville. At Hilhurst Mansion, a haunted house on the outskirts of town, we see Flabber a phasm who was trapped in a pipe organ for hundreds of years. And his roommates Count Fangula, a vampire, Mums, a mummy, Wolfgang Smith, a werewolf, and Frankenbeans, a franken-monster going about their day.

"So, anything new?" the phasm asked to the other monsters.

"Nope." Fangula said. "Nothing yet. But, I'll keep thinking."

"Well, I just finished reading 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', it was very good." Mums said in a kind manner.

(for those of you who do not know what The Hound of the Baskervilles is, it was a novel first published in the year 1902, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The guy who wrote Sherlock Holmes)

"Me look for sock." Frankenbeans said in a searching mood.

"Rarararagaragagara" Wolfgang barked in a Scooby-Doo styled manner.

Fangula translated, "Wolfgang said that he lost his bone, and is not going to stop until he finds it."

"Oh, well I wonder how the kids are." Flabber wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile at ZOOM Comics, a comic book store in Charterville we find Roland Williams helping his mother Abbie and his grandma Nano clean up. While his friends, Drew McCormick and his little sister Jo were helping Heather and Rolands father Arron, who has just returned from his business trip.

"So, Nano." Roland started off. "Did the new issue of Beetleborgs arrive yet?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's in the back." Nano informed him.

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Roland said. "I'll go put them on the rack, and some for the case over there."

Roland was the Green Hunter Beetleborg. The brains of the bunch, even though he had super-speed. He could only activate it whe he snaps his fingers. After he was finished getting the box out, he put the comics in the 'new' section of the bookcase.

"Mr. Williams, it's good to see you again." Drew said to Roland's dad.

"Good to see you as well, Drew." Mr. Williams said to the friend of his son.

"Arron? What brings you back?" Nano asked.

"Mom, good to see you." Arron said to his mother, as he gave her a hug. "Well, I missed you, Roland and Abbie."

"We missed you too" Nano said to her son.

"So, mom how's business?" he asked.

"Well, so far so good." Nano said. "Abbie and I have gotten the new issue of BeetleBorgs in stock. Roland just finished putting them away."

"Hey dad." Roland said hi to his father.

"Roland, you've been very good." Arron said to his son. "So, what happens in this new issue?"

"Well, there's this new monster called Hertzicane. He has the power to make a hurricane come out of nowhere and he can use electric attacks." Roland told his dad the story.

"Wow! Looks like the BeetleBorgs are in for the fight of their lives." Arron said in a concerned tone.

* * *

Back at Chaterville cemetery, we find the Magnavores working on a new plan to eliminate our heroes.

"Wow. Herrtzicane, can blow those BeetleBorgs away." said Typhus.

"Yeah! That would be something if he used his hurricane powers on them." Noxic stated.

"Vwell, looks like we've got a new monster to aid us." Jara said with her Russian accent.

"Hmm. Herrtzicane. A fitting name for a monster." said their leader, Vexor. It was then that he noticed there was a new gadget that bummped him in the leg. "Ouch! What's this? Who threw this at me?" he asked his minions.

"It wasn't us, boss." the all said in unison.

"Hmm? There's a note on it." Vexor says to the cronies.

"What's it say boss?" asked Typhus.

It read, 'To whoever gets a hold of this device, this is the H-M 70149 Destruction ray cannon. With this weapon, you will be able to do unimaginable things to those who stand in your way, signed: a secret villain friend.'

"A secret villain friend?" they said all together at once.

"With this new device, there is no way the BeetleBorgs will be able to stop us. Hahahahahaha!" Vexor laughed evilly.

"Well said boss man." Typhus complemented his master.

"Thank you, Typhus. Now, let's cause some destruction." Vexor told his minions as they all left to find a perfect spot to start the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Charterville, a portal opened up and out of nowhere fell a 15 year old boy with brown and orange hair, wearing a red blazer jacket, white jeans with red shoes, and a black t-shirt. On his arm was something that most people would mistake for a tonfa-blade.

"Ow! That really hurt." the boy said as he dusted himself off. He looked around until he saw a town he did not recognize. "Whoa. Where am I?"

Then, an overweight tabby cat appeared alongside the boy in red. "Meow." it said.

"I know, Pharaoh. This is way too weird." the boy said to Pharaoh.

"_Well, we might as well look around this place._" said the ghost of a man who had long dark hair, glasses, and was in his late 20's.

"You got that right, Prof. Banner." the boy said to the professor.

"_Be cautious Jaden. We need to find a way to get home._" Prof. Banner said to his student.

And with that, Jaden went to find someone who could help him, Prof. Banner., and Pharaoh get home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vexor and his goons found a place to mount their assault. And they picked a place on the hill close by.

Vexor laughed evilly again and said, "Yes. This is perfect."

"You got that right boss." Typhus said.

"So, when do we begin?" Noxic asked.

"We begin...NOW!" Vexor started to activate the machine. It started firing a laser beam at the nearest spot. It hit a metal object at a construction site.

"Hey, Mo. What happened to hook?" asked the worker.

"I'm not sure, Mack." Mo said back to him. "It was here a second ago, now it's gone."

Jaden was standing by the site. "Whoa! Crane hooks don't just disappear by themselves. Do they?" he wondered. Just then the spirit of the professor appeared again.

"_No. They don't. Someone must have stolen it._" Banner said.

"Well, this is getting stranger and stranger." Jaden said as he was freaked out.

The Magnavore's all laughed, and Vexor said, "Soon, the BeetleBorgs will be destroyed."

* * *

Jaden then walks around the town some more until he stops right in front of ZOOM Comics.

"Wow. A comic book store." Jaden said in awe.

"_Jaden, I'm not sure we have time to read them._" Banner said to his student.

"Well, I was just gonna ask the owner if they could help me find a place to crash for a while." Jaden told him.

"_Very well._" Banner said before he disappeared.

Jaden walked in and saw an old woman(nano) doing some karate moves.

"Uh...Excuse me." Jaden asked politely "Hello there, do you where I can find place to stay at for a while?"

"Well, uh...sure." Nano said to the boy. "I think I could call a hotel for you."

"Well, alright. I can wait." Jaden said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hillhurst. The monsters were frightened by a loud banging sound that disrupted their piece of mind.

"Wha-wha-what was that, Flabber?" asked Mums as he was scared out of his wits.

"I think it was those Magnavore jet fighters again." Flabber said all worried.

"Which can only mean one thing." Fangula said.

"WE'VE GOT FROUBLE! I mean trouble." Flabber misspelled his word. "Big, big frouble. Oh I can't take it anymore. I can't. I can't. I can't."

He then slapped himself in the face, and said "Thank you. I needed that."

"Get kids. Help us." Frankie said.

"Good idea, Frankie." Flabber said.

* * *

Back at the comic store, Drew was in the back with Roland and Jo. When suddenly Flabber's communication came through.

"**Hey, guys. Over here.**" the phasm spoke to them.

"What's going on Flabber?" Drew asked.

"**We need your help. Come** **quick.**" Flabber requested.

"We're on our way, Flabber." Jo said.

As Jaden was waiting to find a hotel to check into, Drew and the others ran out the door.

"Uh..who was that and where are they going?" Jaden asked Nano.

"Oh, that was my grandson Roland and his Friends, Drew and Jo." Nano said. "Their probably going to hang out somewhere."

"Well, could you let the hotel you find know what I look like and wait to pick me up here?" Jaden asked again.

"Sure, thing. What's your name?" Nano asked.

"The name's Jaden." the boy said.

"Alright, Jaden. I'll let the hotel know that you'll be waiting for them to pick you up." Nano said as she was going over a list of hotels in town.

* * *

Outside we find our heroes going on their bikes heading for Hillhurst.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Roland asked.

"No idea." Drew answered. "We'd better get over to Flabber A.S.A.P."

"Right. Let's get a move on." Jo said.

Unbeknownst to them, Jaden was listening to their conversation.

"Who the heck is Flabber?" Jaden wondered.

"_I don't know. But, whoever he is, it sounds like he's someone who might know what to do._" Banner's spirit popped up again.

"Right. We'd better find out where Roland and his friends are off too." Jaden said as Banner vanished yet again.

* * *

The kids arrive at the house. And Jaden manages to keep up with them.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Jaden shouted. They then spot him running up to them.

"Uh..Whose that?" Jo asked.

"Never met him before." Drew asked. "Is he from a BeetleBorg comic?"

"No, I don't think so." Roland said.

Then Jaden stopped right in his tracks. He was trying to catch his breath, meanwhile Flabber comes out the house to the front porch.

"Flabber, what's happening?" Drew asked.

"Well, look up there!" Flabber stated as he pointed his finger at the sky. A whole bunch of Magnavore jet fighters were getting ready to bomb Hillhurst. There was a KABOOM! And that caused the kids to get inside.

"Huh?" Jaden wondered. "Was that blue faced guy the Flabber guy they were talking about?"

"_I believe so, Jaden."_ Prof. Banner said.

"I can't believe that those kids got inside that haunted house." Jaden said.

So, as Jaden walked up to the front door, he went to ring the doorbell.

*DING DONG*

"Whose that?" Flabber wondered.

"Let's have a look." Drew said. He looked out the window.

"We'd better open the door." Roland said.

So drew did just that. They all saw the boy in red.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"I'm Jaden Yuki." Jaden introduced himself to everyone.

"Hi there. I'm Drew McCormick." Drew did the same.

"This is my little sister, Jo, our friend Roland Williams, and this phasm right here is Flabber." Drew showed them to him.

Flabber finished it off, "And these guys are my roommates. Count Fangula, Mums, Wolfgang Smith, and Frankenbeans."

"Hello there, Jaden." they all said collectively.

"Uh...Hi." Jaden said to them all.

"I remember see you somewhere before." Roland said. "I can't remember where."

* * *

The all let Jaden in to the house. It was then that Flabber did one of his gags.

"We have us an EMERGENCY! CODE RED! Red Alert! Red Alert! Battle stations! CHARGE!" Flabber shouted. Jaden was amused by the gag.

"Oh, right. We gotta stop the Magnavore jets before the destroy the place." Roland said.

"Time to borg, everyone." Drew said.

"Huh?" Jaden said.

"Your about to see something amazing here, Jaden." Flabber said. "Stand back. I love it when they do this."

The kids stood side by side as they started to 'borg' as the called it.

"Beetle Bonders!" they said in unison as some metal sort of thing appeared in their collective hands.

The kids then raised their arms in the air and shouted "BEETLE BLAST!"

_Biiiggg. Baaaddd. BeetleBorgs. _x3.

They all transformed into the BeetleBorgs and got ready to go to action.

"Let's get the A.V.'s and bring those jets down." Drew said in his blue armor.

"WOW!" Jaden said in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"We'll ask later Jaden." Roland said in his green armor. "Right now, we got to save the mansion."

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

* * *

To be continued!

Well, I hope you all liked that, please let me know what you think of it.

T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
